deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Windindi/Windindi's Interview
This was an interview done by a Wikia community in my area, and they asked me about what I do, and I answered in all honesty, no lies, and of course, no johns. This wiki was mentioned a LOT during my interview, and the interview lasted around 2 hours tops. Anyways, I hope you all find this as a good read! 'Death Battle Fanon Wiki - Part 1 of Windindi's Interview (Highlights)' Q: What is the Death Battle Fanon Wiki? A: It's a place where people create fights of fictional characters and make them fight to the death through research and exc. ''' Q: Are you an admin here? '''A: I was, but not anymore. Q: Why not? Did you do something wrong? A: To be honest, they never gave a clear reason WHY, but they said that they didn't like things that I did in the past, which is a big odd-ball to me, but whatever. ''' Q: Were you sad? '''A: Yes, to say the least. Actually, I wanted to quit the wiki, but of course, they wanted me back, so I guess I am. Q: Sorry to hear that. A: It's alright, I mean, some people like me, some people hate me, I don't care. Q: What fights did you write? A: Astro Boy vs. Mega Man, Galactus vs. Unicron, Red and Pikachu vs. Tai and Agumon, and even Tron Bonne vs. Felenous Gru. Q: From Despicable Me?! A: Where else? Q: XD A: :) --Later on-- Q: Do you not like anyone on the wiki? A: Well... There are times that people argue with me, but I don't HATE them. Although, there are a couple of users who I am kind of afraid of because I feel like I'm nothing but trash when I talk to them. I don't wish to mention their names though. ''' Q: I can respect that. '''A: Thanks. Q: Why do you look so down on yourself compaired to them? A: I guess it's becuase they feel like they have all the power and I don't (anymore(but even before then, (XD))) and they beleve whatever it is they say is right, but maybe that's just me, I have no clue what people think, because I'm me, they are them. Problem is, if you get on their bad side, they will gripe, and it never ends well, never. Not to mention the fact that sometimes, I'm the victim of such times, and that just stinks. ''' Q: Do you have any friends on the wiki? '''A: Yeah I do, but I'm not sure about what they think of me, I mean, I wish people could put down their honest opinions on me on a blog or something, because I would love to see what they think. They love it when I talk about Nintendo vs Capcom or some other project I'm doing, but otherwise, I'm ether out because I'm busy, or no one pays any attention to me it seems. Q: Do you think you should be admin again? A: I think I'll never have that chance again, but why should I? Because if that's the way it's gonna be, then lets just leave it like that. Overtime, I learned that being an admin sometimes sucks, but you get more attention. At most, I'd love to be a Chat Mod, but me being one of those is impossible, so now I'm just a kick off the street in my opinion. ''' Q: So basically, your saying it's better to be loved than be a admin? '''A: Pretty much. --later on-- Q: Can you say anything about this wiki that lead you to good things in life? A: Without this wiki, I would have never been able to be in touch with the Fatal Fiction group as well as be in touch with an awesome community of people. Q:Sweet, also, do you still write fights? A: I'm debating whether or not if I should or not, but that's the only good thing I do around in the wiki, so I guess I'll continue! Q: Good to hear! Also, do you have any plans on what fights you wish to write? A: I actually want to have a fight that includes Ness, but I have a hard time finding out who would be good for him to fight. Oh well... --END OF HIGHLIGHTS-- Category:Blog posts